


To Build A Home

by 61x04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, single dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61x04/pseuds/61x04
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are both single parents. They start dating each other after years of being alone, but for some reason, their kids can't get along.





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got to write this prompt!

_And, I built a home  
For you  
For me…  
This is a place   
where I feel like home  
_

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol meet each other by coincidence, all bottled down to sheer luck and destiny. At least, that’s the way Chanyeol always saw it and the way he always retells it. It was a cute meeting, it was meant to be, he’d say with a boisterous laugh in response to Baekhyun's sour reaction.

For Baekhyun, it was anything but a “cute” meeting. They met at a coffee shop, and if it could get any more cliche, which it can and does, Baekhyun spilled his coffee straight on Chanyeol’s lap. 

He remembers that day so clearly... The edge and anxiety he was feeling that whole week. The pressure to be the best at his office so he wouldn’t get fired and replaced by a new shiny younger version of himself. Working in an office always had an overwhelming environment. Baekhyun loved his job, but it always got overwhelming when deadlines were so close and no extensions left. 

_“I won’t be coming home as early as I planned Irene, I’m so sorry. If you could please just stay a few more hours and look after Jongin... I promise I can pay you extra.” Baekhyun was running at this point, every breath panting._

_“It’s okay, Mr. Byun! I can look after Jongin until you get back. Please hurry though! I have an exam tomorrow and I definitely need to pull an all-nighter and cram.” Irene admitted, laughing at her own expense._

_“Will do, thanks again!” Baekhyun hangs up and runs to the coffee shop. He would be meeting with a big investor today and there was no way he would be late. His boss had specifically chosen him to bring back a newly signed contract._

_Baekhyun had chosen the coffee shop he always frequented. A cute little shop only a few blocks away from his house. He went there so often that it had become his quiet place, a serene place he could always destress in. For this reason, he had chosen to hold his meeting here. He needed to stay calm and a warm cup of coffee made by Luhan would do just that._

_Walking up to the counter he can already see Luhan’s and Minseok’s smiling faces as he approaches. “Let me guess, the usual?” Luhan mused as Minseok says his hello._

_“Yes, two though! I have an important client meeting me here today. Should be here in a few minutes... If you could just bring it over when it’s ready?” Luhan nods and Minseok passes over his famous blueberry cupcake, one that Baekhyun loves, but never asks for._

_Baekhyun smiles over at the two in thanks and goes to his favorite table. It is set at the corner near the door and window that looks out into the most picturesque scene Baekhyun absolutely loves. The shop always has fairy lights hanging and at this hour it always makes Baekhyun feel at home._

_As the afternoon turns to night Baekhyun is left disappointed. He sits there and wishes that the investor would have loved his pitch. He wishes that it had all gone along as planned. He mostly wishes he was at home with his son and not alone in a coffee shop. He listens to his voicemail telling him he has a new message. He listens to the potential investor tell him he’s decided to go with another company._

_Baekhyun’s upset. So upset with everything. For almost being late. For having Irene stay later. For not being there for his son. For not being able to pull through with this investment._

_He stares down at his cold coffee and the one across from him. With a sigh, he stands up with the two cups ready to go home. He hopes for the best, and hopefully, when tomorrow comes he still has a job._

_At this hour the coffee shop is pretty much empty and Luhan and Minseok are cleaning up. They had looked over at him in question when no one showed up, but the look Baekhyun gave them told them not to ask any further questions on the topic._

_As Baekhyun walks toward the counter, looking down at his shoes, he doesn’t notice the one person still at the coffee shop is right in front of him._

_Baekhyun trips on the man's too big feet and spills over the cold coffee straight on the stranger's lap. In complete shock, Baekhyun starts to pat at the man's thighs. Luckily the coffee wasn’t hot anymore, but Baekhyun can already see the coffee settling into the fabric of the man's black suit pants making it a big ugly stain._

_“I’m so sorry! I didn’t even see you there. You shouldn’t just be standing in the middle of the shop though, that’s dangerous!” Baekhyun chided, well kind of yells. He can’t help it. He has a son, and when dangerous things like this happen that could have been easily avoided he gets a little heated. He hates situations like this when someone could end up hurt._

_“Hey, calm down. I’m fine. Not harmed in any way shape or form. Just a stain. See.” The man points out the brown smudge on his once stain free black pants._

_Baekhyun nods in responsive. He’s been on edge the whole day. This is just the cherry on top for his disastrous day._

_“You okay?” The man asks trying to look down at his face which is a hard feat considering how much of a height difference the two have. Also, Baekhyun isn’t really helping by looking down at his feet again._

_“I’m sorry… It’s been a rough day.” Baekhyun whispers. The tall man gives a sincere small smile, one Baekhyun misses, but Minseok and Luhan catch._

_The man reaches for Baekhyun’s chin, and Baekhyun for a reason unbeknownst to him, lets him tilt it up._

_“Well, I’ve had those in the past. Do you know what cheers me up? Hot chocolate. Would you like some?” He asks with a bright smile. It’s a genuine one, one Baekhyun doesn’t see a lot of these days._

_Baekhyun nods because at the moment his voice doesn’t seem to work.  
“Perfect, I’ll ask Minseok to warm it up. More like begging, considering they’re closing in like fifteen minutes.” He chuckles with a laugh that rings through Baekhyun’s ears even after he turns around to get the hot chocolate. _

_He goes back to his favorite spot and waits for the man to return. He sees him talking to Minseok and he must have said something funny because he can hear Minseok giggle out a reply._

_“They’re still pretty hot, but I asked Luhan for extra whipped cream for the really cute guy who needs cheering up.” The giant shyly admits when he comes back, sliding over the hot chocolate._

_That’s when Baekhyun realizes he doesn’t even know the kind man's name. “Thank you. I’m Baekhyun by the way… You are?”_

_“Baekhyun. That’s a really beautiful name. My name is Chanyeol, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

_Chanyeol extends his hand to shake Baekhyun’s, and the warm touch lingers. For a full minute, they hold hands, not in a shake, but in a way that shows they’re both there. That this moment that they’re sharing is all theirs._

_“Well, I could say the same thing about your name, but that’s just too cheesy at this point.”_

_Baekhyun is smiling, with his teeth showing and lips forming into a lovely shaped rectangle. It’s genuine. It’s the honest smile he only uses around people he’s known his whole life. He doesn’t know or realize why he’s so freely giving one away._

_“What, you don’t think I’m cute? Ouch, Baek. That hurts, straight to the heart man.” Chanyeol groans, rubbing his chest right were his heart lies._

_Chanyeol is funny, he’s honest and sincere. He’s an open book that Baekhyun gets to read and skim through for the few minutes they have left until Luhan has to close up. They’ve already extended their hours for Chanyeol and Baekhyun. It’ll be 8 o'clock soon. Baekhyun has to go home soon. He has responsibilities. He has Jongin._

_“It’s been really nice talking to you Chanyeol. You’ve made me forget how shitty today really was. I guess it’s time for me to jump back into reality though. I’ll… Well, I’d say see you later, but I probably won’t. Thanks though, for this.” Baekhyun stands as soon as he’s done speaking not even waiting for a response from Chanyeol._

_“That’s it? Really, Baekhyun? First, you spill coffee on me and now you just want to walk away? Not even a goodbye? I thought we had a nice time too you know… Maybe even good enough to at least exchange more than just our names.” Chanyeol sounds upset and Baekhyun knows he can’t help it because he feels the exact same way he just doesn’t show it._

_“I want to ask you out on a date, but I’m afraid that it will make you run out of here. I want to tell you I had a nice time just talking about our day and how much we love this coffee shop, but Baek… I can’t just let it end at that. I want to know more. I want to know what you do, what your favorite book is or your favorite song. I want to know if you prefer cake or cupcakes. I want to know more.” Chanyeol doesn’t plead, instead, it all comes out sounding like a hopeful statement._

_Baekhyun doesn’t do dates. He has Jongin to think about. He especially doesn’t do dates with random guys he meets at coffee shops after spilling his coffee. Not with guys who have his best interest. Not guys like Chanyeol. Guys who care about you with all their heart. Guys that from the beginning tell you what they want and what they can give. The openness leaves Baekhyun mum._

_“Sorry, that probably came on way too strong. I do that a lot. Look, it’s okay if you don’t want to have anything to do with me Baekhyun. I just… I don’t know? I feel something. Whatever it is I’m feeling, it really hurts when I think of just letting you walk away. So I’m being crazy and straightforward and I’m not asking for forever, but I feel something and I haven’t in a long while... I can’t let that go. I can’t just let you go.” Chanyeol really is something else, Baekhyun thinks. He looks into those big brown eyes and the brightness he sees in them makes Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat. It makes him give a shy smile and a nod._

_“I work in an office. It’s really boring. I have to find and talk to investors most of the time. My favorite book is Catcher in The Rye and it was honestly the only book I genuinely liked reading in high school. I can’t pick a favorite song, but I really like John Park. And I really like cupcakes, Chanyeol. I really like you too, you know? I know we literally just met and I honestly can't believe how big of a cornball you are, but yes I really like you too.” Baekhyun has never felt so alive and so honest with the way he feels._

_“I want to go out with you, Chanyeol. So work your magic here and ask me out. And when that date is over and we’re feeling exactly like we do now. Ask me out again. And again, and again.” Baekhyun doesn’t realize just how close the two have gotten. Or how Minseok and Luhan have slipped upstairs leaving a note stating to lock up on their way out._

_“Go out with me Baekhyun. Tomorrow. And the next day and the one after that. Go out with me until you’re not unsure anymore.” Chanyeol quietly murmurs grabbing onto Baekhyun’s elbows and bringing him closer._

_They share small private smiles with each other. New smiles, only seen by each other. Only drawn out to the surface by the other._

_“Well, then I guess I’ll see you here tomorrow. Same time, same place.” Baekhyun whispers as Chanyeol leans down to ghost his lips against his own. It’s not really a kiss, but a promise. A promise of a real kiss… more kisses, a date, a someday. It’s a whisper of the future. Together._

_“See you tomorrow.”  
_

And so they go on dates. A lot of dates. Not just at the coffee shop, even though it’s their favorites spot, but all over the city. They go to festivals, concerts, parades. They have fun together. It’s the most carefree both Baekhyun and Chanyeol have ever felt. 

They learn so much about each other; where they work, their likes, and dislikes... Most importantly they learn about the most important people in each other's lives. Jongin and Kyungsoo.

_It’s their fourth meeting. Chanyeol, of course, calls it a date. Baekhyun likes the idea and smiles so brightly his cheeks ache._

_“So, I want to know more about you Byun Baekhyun.”_

_“I know the basics. You’re twenty-one years old and working at a company you actually like, but find boring. You hate cucumbers. You like the color black and white. And… You have literally brightened up my life.”_

_“... And yes, I know that last part was cheesy, but you’ll hopefully get used to that soon.”_

_Baekhyun is laughing by the time Chanyeol finishes. The man is cheesy, so so so cheesy. Baekhyun secretly preens at every cheesy remark. He likes it even if his cheeks color red and he sticks out his tongue in distaste to get Chanyeol to stop._

_“Isn’t that too much information already? Trust me you’ll get bored of me faster if you learn more about me, Chanyeol.”_

_Baekhyun looks down and messes with the spoon on the table. He didn’t mean it to come across so insecure, but he’s had a lot of people walk out of his life. He’s fiddling so much he doesn’t notice Chanyeol’s cheerful expression turn a little sour._

_“What do you mean? Get bored of the Byun Baekhyun? Never. Trust me, never.”_

_Chanyeol is looking at him with that same look of sincerity. Baekhyun wishes he could bottle it up and keep it forever, just for himself._

_“Well, Mr. Park Chanyeol or should I say, Mr. CEO? I’ve learned quite a bit about you too. You’re a really funny guy. You’re cheesy as hell. You’re incredibly kind and honest.”_

_“I know the minor stuff too, like your favorite color is red and you just turned twenty-five in November, but Chanyeol the most important thing I know about you, is that you’re a good person. Like, genuinely good. I don’t think there is a bad bone in your body.”_

_Baekhyun is smiling a small smile when he looks up at Chanyeol. It holds a secret of fondness. Chanyeol returns it with a smile so wide his left eye gives a small twitch._

_“But… Well… There is something I have yet to tell you that’s actually really important.”_

_The fiddling continues, but Baekhyun can’t help it. He’s about to tell Chanyeol about Jongin. This is when all his previous dates had walked out claiming a child was too much for them._

_“I… Have a son?”_

_Baekhyun doesn’t mean it to come out so hesitant or quiet and especially not like a question. He’s never been this nervous and he hates feeling this way. He needed to know that Chanyeol would not bolt out of his life once he found out about his son Jongin._

_Jongin was the most important person in his life and Chanyeol was potentially becoming the second. Baekhyun knows that they haven’t known each other that long, but it felt so secure. Like an honest good relationship, he wanted to pursue and didn’t see an ending to._

_It wasn’t that he did not trust Chanyeol with this, because he already trusted the giant. It was just that, if Chanyeol wasn’t as serious about their relationship as he was, he didn’t want to introduce Jongin to it because he knew his son would get attached._

_He knew Chanyeol would take it well though, or at least he really hoped he did. He hoped that it wouldn’t be too much for him to handle. They were both young only in their twenties so it wouldn’t surprise Baekhyun if the thought of having children to look after at this point in his life would freak him out._

_“I have a son, Chanyeol. His name is Jongin, he just turned four. I had him with my high school girlfriend. We were both so young and stupid and it was a time when I was honestly suppressing who I was. She didn’t want him, or anything to do with me after she found out I was gay… But Chanyeol, I love that little guy. He’s my favorite person ever, my number one.”_

_Baekhyun looks up with confidence and pride. He loves his son, he’s proud of his boy. He’s so grateful to have his little boy._

_“You… Have a son?”_

_Chanyeol doesn’t stutter, but the question comes out quiet and unsure._

_“He’s my world Chanyeol. If you… If you can’t handle that then I can’t do this. I can’t. I bring it up now, because if you can’t deal with this, then whatever this is between us, needs to end.”_

_Chanyeol’s eyes are big, but at the moment they’re twice the size. It would be comical if Baekhyun wasn’t so close to having a mini panic attack._

_“Do you have room for two more people in your world, Baekhyun?”_

_Baekhyun is confused, to say the least._

_“Two people?”_

_Chanyeol nods, smiling at Baekhyun’s confused pout._

_“I happen to have someone that means as much as Jongin means to you, Baekhyun. His name is Kyungsoo.”_

_Baekhyun frowns, ready to protest with jealousy thinking the worst._

_“He just turned three. He has the darkest black hair with the strongest brows, Baek. He’s such a quiet kid, but when he speaks he does so with so much charisma. He’s a real charmer, there’s no old lady that can resist pinching my boy's cheek.”_

_Baekhyun is shocked into silence. Chanyeol looks radiant as he speaks. He’s literally glowing with every word spoken about Kyungsoo. The pride and happiness radiate off the man in full fluid forces._

_“Kyungsoo is my son. Just how you have Jongin, he’s all I have. I married young. Not out of love, but because that’s what my family asked of me… They wanted me to start a family as soon as I became the CEO of our company.”_

_“When we had Kyungsoo three years ago I knew I had to get a divorce. She… Her name was Sooyoung… Agreed.”_

_“She wanted Kyungsoo to be raised with happiness and love and she knew what we had wasn’t it. She let me have sole custody of this tiny beautiful baby boy. I was so scared, Baek, but one look into those eyes and I was hooked... ”_

_“He’s all I’ve needed for quite a long time. But Baek… I think I’ll need you too.”_

_The sincerity in Chanyeol’s voice chokes Baekhyun into silence once again. He repeats it once more in his head. He can’t believe that in just a few dates he’s fallen in love with someone who was just a stranger a few nights ago._

_“I know there’s no such thing as soulmates, and I’m going to sound ridiculous, I know I am, but Chanyeol… I think if there was such a thing as a soulmate. You’re mine. I feel like I’ve been wandering this world on my own for so long, that this right now feels like the first breath of fresh air I’ve ever had.”_

_“And I’m the cheesy one, Baekhyun? I think you win this round.” Chanyeol admits smiling shyly down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun looks up and is enchanted by the pure joy bouncing in Chanyeol’s eyes. If he could take a look at his own, he’d see the exact same look mirrored on his face._

_So, they keep going on dates. They sneak private kisses in the coffee shop and share sloppy open mouthed ones by the alley. They hold hands on their way to their cars. They giggle into each other's necks when one says something that makes them blush down to their neck._

_It seems to go by slow, time stilling when the two meet. In reality, it’s been a few months since their first encounter and date at the coffee shop._

_It’s in those few months into their blossoming relationship that they decide it may be time for them to meet Jongin and Kyungsoo._

_There at the coffee shop sharing Minseok’s warm scones and the two cups of coffee that Luhan has perfectly made._

_Their hands are intertwined and Chanyeol keeps tracing patterns into Baekhyun’s palm every time he makes the man smile._

_“So, I come home yesterday, and poor Irene is crying. Like big fat tears rolling down this poor girls cheeks. Turns out that Jongin had kicked his soccer ball too hard and broke one of the many picture frames in the living room.”_

_“At first I thought the worst, ya know? But, of course, it’s Jongin being the menace he is once again. He has so much energy, Chanyeol. He definitely didn’t get that from me. He honestly reminds me so much of you. You’re both always rays of sunshine that never tire out.”_

_Baekhyun’s giggling at the comparison. Thinking of an older Jongin who may become as cheesy as his Chanyeol._

_“Let me meet him, my mini-me, my protege.” Chanyeol smiles earnestly at Baekhyun. “I hope you don’t think it’s too soon. I’ve been thinking that I could meet him sometime soon. That you could meet Kyungsoo, too! And then once they’re both comfortable with the idea of us dating we can introduce them to each other. I’m sure they’ll get along!”_

_Chanyeol goes on happy tangents very easily, and once he does it’s hard to stop them. Baekhyun is happy though. He’s happy because Chanyeol wants to meet Jongin. Wants to know his son, and in turn, so does Baekhyun. He wants to see the serious brows and raven black hair Chanyeol described Kyungsoo as. He wants to learn more about the little boy that holds Chanyeol’s heart in the palm of his small hands._

_“Let’s slow down there, Yeol. I do think it’s a good idea to meet Jongin and Kyungsoo, but let's not rush it. We can’t introduce Jongin to Kyungsoo just yet, they need to get comfortable with the idea of us first and that may take longer than you think.” Baekhyun finishes with a reassuring squeeze to Chanyeol's hand._

_“I know what you mean, Kyungsoo definitely needs time to warm up to people.” Chanyeol chuckles._

_“Well, then someday in the near future our two little devils will meet.”  
_

They both soon come to realize, dating is really fun. It’s even more fun sneaking into Baekhyun’s house while Jongin is at a sleepover or at Chanyeol’s apartment when Kyungsoo stays over with Minseok and Luhan because they want to practice for when they’re ready to adopt. They don’t necessarily like sneaking around, but they don’t know how to bring it up to their kids either. Too afraid of saying the wrong thing and hurting each other or even worse, their children. What’s not fun is Kyungsoo getting sick one of the nights he’s away and Luhan rushing him back home only to find Baekhyun still at Chanyeol’s apartment. 

_Chanyeol’s night starts off pretty close to perfect. Baekhyun is able to spend the night because Jongin is sleeping over at his best friends Sehun’s house. Even though Jongin was only four years old, he had assured his father he was a big boy that could spend the night at Sehun’s. Baekhyun agreed only because he was close with Kris and Junmyeon, Sehun’s adoptive dads._

_Kyungsoo had been begging to spend some time with Luhan and Minseok since they were his “favorite uncles ever”. Even though the little guy was just three he was definitely an old man stuck in a little boys body. He loves staying with Luhan and Minseok because of their reclining chair and the coffee shop is directly downstairs._

_Chanyeol and Baekhyun were enjoying their time alone, exploring each other's mouths while laying on the couch. A movie they couldn’t remember the name of was playing in the background. The two had slept together before this, they had to book a hotel room, but this felt different. Much more intimate even though their clothes were still on and they were just sloppily trading opened mouthed kisses while cuddling on the couch._

_They were becoming sleepy, ready to get into a comfortable spooning position to fall asleep. That’s when Chanyeol’s phone started chiming. Chime after chime when suddenly the phone started blaring Chanyeol’s ringtone._

_Chanyeol was quick to get up rolling Baekhyun under him so he didn’t fall off the couch. When he gets to his phone his heart starts to beat a little quicker. It’s a message from Luhan, and while that’s normal, Luhan has texted him four times and one missed call._

_“Shit.” Chanyeol curses as he calls back._

_“What is it?” Baekhyun asks worriedly. He gets up to stand next to Chanyeol, rubbing the taller's back in comfort.  
“I think somethings wrong with Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol sighs when Luhan’s voicemail starts playing._

_“He’s not picking up, Baek.” Chanyeol tries to keep his panic to himself, but Baekhyun sees right through his calm facade._

_“Hey, it’ll be alright Yeol. I’ll try calling Lu and you can try Minseok’s number too.” Baekhyun tries to comfort Chanyeol with his words as he hits call on Luhan’s number._

_Before either gets through, there is a knock. Chanyeol looks to Baekhyun, then the door, then back to Baekhyun. He speedwalks over to the peephole and sees Luhan with Kyungsoo. In a panic, he swings open the door. Baekhyun goes completely still near the couch._

_Kyungsoo is being carried by Luhan while Minseok pats the little boys back._

_“Chanyeol, I’m so sorry! He must have eaten something that didn’t sit well with him. He doesn’t have a fever, but he did throw up. He’s been crying since then.” Luhan says as Kyungsoo turns from his embrace to make grabby hands at Chanyeol._

_Kyungsoo’s eyes are swollen from crying and seem to be watering again once he finally sees his father._

_“D-daddy!” He hiccups. Chanyeol grabs his little boy, holding him close to his chest. He envelops him into a tight embrace, Kyungsoo tucks himself in it with a sigh._

_“We know you’re with Baek right now, but Kyungsoo really wanted to come home,” Minseok tells Chanyeol lowly enough Kyungsoo won’t catch anything._

_That’s when Chanyeol remembers Baekhyun. His boyfriend. His boyfriend Baekhyun who Kyungsoo has yet to meet. His panic rises at the two meeting like this. He turns to the living room area, making sure Kyungsoo doesn’t see anything. However, when he looks around Baekhyun is nowhere to be seen._

_“Thanks for bringing him home guys. I’ll go give him some medicine and put him to bed.” Chanyeol replies smiling at two of his best friends. They nod in response and wish Kyungsoo a good night before heading to their car._

_Chanyeol locks the door and heads to the couch. He’ll look for Baekhyun once he knows Kyungsoo is okay. “How are you feeling, buddy? Your tummy still hurting?” He asks, laying Kyungsoo on the couch. Or at least tries too as Kyungsoo clings onto him with his small hands._

_“Nooooo” he whines sadly, gripping tightly to Chanyeol’s shirt._

_“I know bud, but I have to go get the medicine. Just lay here for a sec promise I’ll be right back, okay?” Chanyeol whispers holding out his pinky. Kyungsoo takes it with his own, albeit still pouting._

_As he makes his way to the kitchen he can’t help the scream he lets out._

_“Daddy?” He hears Kyungsoo ask in concern. “It’s okay Soo! I’ll be right there. Just getting the medicine kiddo.” He turns to look at Baekhyun, who is standing in the middle of his kitchen wide-eyed._

_He had scared the shit out of Chanyeol when he walked in. He looks like a deer caught in headlights. When he heard the knock and saw Chanyeol open it he was quick to run into the kitchen. He had yet to meet Kyungsoo and he didn’t want a crying Kyungsoo to meet him. He felt like maybe the little boy would hate him even more than the stomach pain._

_“You scared me!” Chanyeol whisper yells. “I know, I know, sorry, but I didn’t know where else to go!” Baekhyun whisper yells back._

_“You don’t have to hide, Baek. C’mon I’ll go introduce you to him right now-” Chanyeol starts tugging Baekhyun back into the living room. However, Baekhyun makes it an impossible feat since he plants his feet to the kitchen tiles. “NO! Are you crazy? He’s not feeling well… I’ll make it all worse…” Baekhyun pouts up at Chanyeol._

_“Trust me back, you could never make anything worse. You’d always make it better. Now c’mon. I want you to meet Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol pleads with a small sincere smile playing on his lips. He tucks back one of Baekhyun's loose hair by his fringe. Baekhyun can’t help but smile back at him encouraged by his words. “Okay, but if he hates me that’s all on you,” Baekhyun says pushing him with his shoulder towards the living room._

_“Kyungsoo could never hate something or someone his dad loves.” Chanyeol cheekily responds surpassing Baekhyun on their way to the couch. Baekhyun is left speechless with heat rising to his cheeks._

_Baekhyun hangs back a bit while Chanyeol bends down to Kyungsoo’s level on the couch. Kyungsoo is turned towards the couch and only turns a peak around when he feels his father's fingers carding through his hair. He takes a quick peak towards Chanyeol, then Baekhyun. When he looks to the latter that’s when he completely turns with curiosity._

_Chanyeol smiles at Kyungsoo then at Baekhyun in encouragement. “H-Hello Kyungsoo. I’m Baekhyun.” Baekhyun greets him with a bow making his way closer to the couch. He bend down to like Chanyeol had._

_Kyungsoo just openly stares at Baekhyun. To Chanyeol it looks like a stare in amazement, to Baekhyun it looks confused. “Kyungsoo, this is Baekhyun and he’s daddy’s boyfriend.” Chanyeol states simply with the biggest proudest smile Baekhyun has ever seen._

_“Hyun?” Kyungsoo whispers. Baekhyun smiles down at him. “Ba-Ba-Baekhyun?” He asks. Baekhyun eagerly nods._

_Baekhyun’s heart, like when he first saw Jongin, and like when he first talked to Chanyeol, expands with love._

_“Yep! He’s my boyfriend. I really wanted you two to meet, Soo! Since you feel poorly we’ll talk about it more tomorrow, okay? You feeling tired baby?” CHanyeol asks as Kyungsoo stands on the couch wrapping his arms on Chanyeol’s neck. Kyungsoo nods and yawns expressing how tired he is. Chanyeol decides he can give the medicine later if Kyungsoo wakes with stomach issues._

_Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol and they both look at each other with so much love and respect. While laying on his father's chest, Kyungsoo extends his hand towards Baekhyun. Surprised by the action Baekhyun holds onto the tiny hand. Kyungsoo gives him a shy smile and gives a tiny squeeze before letting go and waving his hand. “Bye bye” he waves with another yawn escaping his heart-shaped mouth. Baekhyun feels happy tears collect near his tear duct._

_Chanyeol takes him upstairs to bed. After tucking in an already asleep Kyungsoo he jogs back downstairs._

_He finds Baekhyun still standing where he last saw him with a fond smile still playing on his lips. Chanyeol can’t help but chuckle. He goes over and wraps his arms around the smaller. Baekhyun tucks his face to Chanyeol's neck. Playfully patting Baekhyun on the butt, and I told you so is whispered into his ear. Baekhyun giggles in response kissing Chanyeol deeply and sweetly._

_\---_

_The next morning an ecstatic Kyungsoo comes down the stairs with Chanyeol. His cheerful chatter can be heard all the way in the kitchen where Baekhyun is standing. Baekhyun shifts his weight from foot to foot as he waits for the two to come into view. He had woken up first to the sight of Chanyeol cuddled up next to him. When he went to check on Kyungsoo he found the boy cuddled next to his teddy bear which he had introduced to Baekhyun last night as Mr. Teddy. Just like Chanyeol, the little boy was slightly drooling on his pillow. Cute, Baekhyun thought._

_Now Baekhyun was standing to wait nervously in front of his grand gesture of a homemade breakfast. Once he had made it to the kitchen early in the morning he had started with pancakes then somehow ended up with a full course breakfast._

_When the two finally turn the corner their shocked faces warms Baekhyun’s heart. “Pancakes!” Kyungsoo screams as he runs towards his chair. He turns a bright smile to Baekhyun in thanks._

_“Baekhyun, you really didn’t have to do all this…” Chanyeol chides, but Baekhyun can see the pleased smile forming on the man's lips. He had to call Irene last night to ask her to stay overnight. He had felt so guilty, but she assured him everything was fine. That Jongin had tired out long ago and was peacefully sleeping. Knowing that and seeing Chanyeol’s smile, made things better._

_The two sit on opposite sides, Kyungsoo in between the two. It’s nice, Baekhyun thinks. Having Chanyeol in front of him talking about his week while Kyungsoo quietly comments on his day as well._

_Kyungsoo is warming up to Baekhyun very quickly. He even asks Baekhyun to help him off his chair instead of asking Chanyeol. Chanyeol pouts cutely down at Kyungsoo when the boy hugs Baekhyun before running away to his playroom._

_“Well, I guess my son has fallen for you just like I have Mr. Byun. You’ve taken a hold of both Park’s hearts. How does it feel?” Chanyeol says walking towards him and whispering the last bit. He starts giving Baekhyun’s neck small pecks and Baekhyun can’t help the slight moan that leaves his lips._

_“I’ll cherish it.”  
_

That’s how Baekhyun meets Kyungsoo. That’s the moment Kyungsoo finds someone he likes just as much as his daddy. The two get along splendidly, and Chanyeol soon realizes that Kyungsoo likes Baekhyun just as much as he does. Chanyeol pouts when Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun for things instead of himself and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo laugh at his childish pout. The two have a way of communicating with just their faces when it comes to Chanyeol. They’ll look at each other like they can’t believe they have this giant goofball in their lives that makes everything so much better. 

When Chanyeol finally meets Jongin he’s prepared to have the boy love him as much as Kyungsoo loves Baekhyun. Baekhyun had met Kyungsoo just last month and the two discussed that it was time Chanyeol met Jongin as well. Baekhyun was quick to warn Chanyeol that Jongin was stubborn and protective. Chanyeol being Chanyeol took that in stride and didn’t think anything of it. He wholly expected Jongin to love him right off the bat. No one could resist his charm. Or so he thought...

_Baekhyun hears Chanyeol’s car pull up so he goes outside to walk him in. He leaves Jongin playing outside since the boy loves to kick his soccer ball around in the afternoon after daycare._

_“I just want you to know that whatever he says, he probably doesn’t mean it... Probably. Just remember he’s only a year older than Kyungsoo so don’t expect much.” Baekhyun warns as he hangs off Chanyeol’s left arm. The two are walking up Baekhyun’s steps about to cross the threshold to Baekhyun’s home._

_They had decided today would be the day the two met and Baekhyun is really nervous. He knows for a fact Jongin does not like strangers and he’s worried he won’t warm up to CHanyeol as quickly as Kyungsoo had with him._

_“He’ll love me Baek, and look I got him a gift! I know how much he loves Iron Man.” Chanyeol shows Baekhyun the gift he’s holding and Baekhyun can’t help but smile up at him because of course, Chanyeol didn’t miss that bit of information. His Chanyeol always listens to every word he has to say. It fills Baekhyun’s heart with so much hope and love that when they finally walk into the living room all his nerves are gone._

_That is until he calls out to Jongin and the little boy comes running in kicking his soccer ball straight to Chanyeol’s nether regions._

_“Holy shit!” Chanyeol yells bending over in pain. He lands on his knees and brings his head down to the carpet._

_“Oh my god! Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouts getting down to Chanyeol's level to make sure he’s alright. He didn’t miss the curse word and he looks over to his son ready to reprimand, but Jongin beat him to it._

_“Holy shit!” Jongin shouts back small smile playing on his lips. Baekhyun’s eyes widen as soon as the words leave his little boys mouth. When Jongin sees this he smiles wider and is ready to shout the words once more, but Baekhyun is quick to place his hand over his mouth._

_“That’s a naughty word, Jongin. Do not say it again.” He calmly speaks taking his hand away. He hopes his son won’t start shouting the word because he knows from experience that once Jongin hears the word no, he decides that no suddenly means yes._

_“He said it first, daddy!” Jongin pouts up at Baekhyun stomping his little foot. Baekhyun looks to Chanyeol and notices the latter is finally up straightening himself with pink colored cheeks._

_“I’m sorry Baek, the words just slipped.” Chanyeol shyly apologizes, large eyes going wider when he looks to Jongin._

_“Who are you?” Jongin asks as he walks up to Chanyeol. He tugs at the man's pants when he reaches him. He has never seen such a tall guy before. He always said he wanted to be as tall as his daddy one day, but looking up at this giant he has a new goal to be as tall as this stranger._

_“Jongin, this is Chanyeol. He is daddy’s boyfriend.” Baekhyun plainly states. He figures Jongin understands when his little boy's eyebrows scrunch up._

_Jongin’s hands ball up into tiny fists. “You’re daddy’s boy-boyfriend?” He asks looking up at the man resembling the tower the pretty girl was taken on by Godzilla. He concludes this giant is here to take his dad hostage and hide him away._

_“Are you going to take daddy away?” He asks in a quivering voice even as his tiny fists come down to Chanyeol’s pants as he starts to punch the man._

_“You can’t!” He shouts now with glistening eyes, before things escalate, even though Jongin looks really cute trying to protect him, Baekhyun steps in._

_“I’m not going anywhere, buddy.” Baekhyun consoles his son bringing him closer so he’s able to hug him tightly. He wipes the few tears that have managed to escape, but Jongin is already relaxing in his hold._

_“Chanyeol is just daddy’s boyfriend. That just means he’s someone I love very much, Jongin.” Baekhyun smiles at his son trying to warm him up to the idea of Chanyeol in their lives._

_“You love him more than Jonginnie?” His little four-year-old pouts up at his father close to tears once again. Baekhyun laughs at the cuteness but is quick to console his son once again._

_“You’re daddy’s favorite, Nini. My number one!” He admits hugging his son close and peppering his soft cheeks with kisses. Jongin starts to giggle and all seems to be forgiven._

_“Then, I don’t hate you Yoda!” Jongin proudly admits smiling at the tall man. The nickname makes Baekhyun burst into laughter, but Chanyeol’s wide eyes widen more at the confession of not hating him. Who knew an admission of not hating you by a four-year-old could bring such a joyous smile to his face. The nickname had to go, however.  
_

The two keep the dates going, even if they’re already officially committed boyfriends they go on dates just as often. Except, now it’s at Baekhyun’s house or at Chanyeol’s apartment. Their date expands to three both ready to accommodate their young toddlers. 

They have cooking dates at Baekhyun’s house because he has the biggest kitchen and Jonin loves baking cookies. He especially loves how easily Chanyeol can reach the frosting and sprinkles from the highest shelf so his daddy doesn’t have to. 

They have dates at Chanyeol’s apartment were they lazily lounge on the couch. Baekhyun sitting up on the couch while Chanyeol lies on one of his thighs and Kyungsoo the other. He runs his fingers through their hair and marvels at the softness. Both usually don’t make it to the end of the movie, lulled to sleep by Baekhyun’s touch.

The children have yet to meet, but this time is so special for the two adults. They get to spend quality time with their children and introduce each other in the lives of Jongin and Kyungsoo separately. 

The problem comes 6 months into their relationship when Baekhyun’s work starts to spring up more and more during their time together. They stop going on dates and only meet up once weekly. Baekhyun becomes very busy, so busy he rarely sees Jongin. If he can barely see him, then, of course, he sees Chanyeol and Kyungsoo even less. 

“Where’s Hyunnie?” Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol one day while they're sitting on the couch watching a movie. Chanyeol doesn’t know how to respond. 

“He never comes anymore.” Kyungsoo pouts sitting up to stare at his dad like he has all the answers. 

“Baekhyun is reallly busy at work, Soo.” Chanyeol tries to explain to his son that like him, Baekhyun has a job. Chanyeol remembers the days when all he did was stay in his office.

As the CEO of a company he never left. It wasn’t until his father came in with a crying Kyungsoo one late night that his whole perspective was changed. 

Since Kyungsoo was born until that moment he had seen his son all but a week long in his one year of life. When his father had walked in with wailing Kyungsoo who had a dangerously high fever, Chanyeol knew at that very moment what he needed to do. 

He had not quit, not that he could have, but instead started working from home. He has remained to do so and it’s working out pretty well. He still has to go into the office a few hours a week, but that's mostly for meetings. Lucky being the CEO allows his such a privilege to be able to see his son grow and become the perfect little guy he’s turning out to be. 

Sadly Baekhyun does not have that privilege. On a good work week, he sees Jongin at least an hour every morning and three before bed. On bad work weeks, he sees him a total of eight hours the whole week. Jongin mostly spends his time with the daycare, Irene, or Minseok and Luhan. 

Baekhyun never had the support of his parents like Chanyeol now has. He never had anyone to share the responsibility of working full time with a toddler. He was very thankful to Irene, Minseok, and Luhan who always made sure he was doing well. 

He had Chanyeol now. Chanyeol who would smile wide up at him when Baekhyun asked to meet him early in the morning to get a coffee. Even though it was 5 am and Baekhyun had only thirty minutes before he would be rushing out into the street.

Chanyeol who would come into his office to bring him lunch and even dinner at least three times a week. Chanyeol who would pick up Jongin from daycare when he was able to leave Kyungsoo with his grandparents. Chanyeol who volunteered to go with Jongin to parents day when Jongin asked Baekhyun to go and Baekhyun could not due to an important meeting the same day and time. Chanyeol who brought positivity and strength to his life. Chanyeol who loved him and his son. Chanyeol who never belittles the little he does for Jongin. Chanyeol who understands that what he’s doing is for his son and his future. 

Chanyeol is the ideal parent, never raises his voice and has an understanding when talking to the children. He sees them as his equal, but knows when to reprimand and the right way to do it so that the children learn a lesson without negative words or actions. Baekhyun thanks Chanyeol every morning and night, but when he goes to bed he can’t help but feel that that will never be enough. 

It isn’t until Chanyeol can’t do it anymore that Baekhyun realizes something is wrong. Chanyeol has to take care of both kids which is difficult enough but made harder by the fact that the two children have yet to meet. Chanyeol is trying to take care of his son, Jongin, Baekhyun, and his company. He always has somewhere to be and something to be doing that he forgets about himself in the mix of it all. 

It’s around 1:00 pm when Baekhyun is finally able to check his phone only to realize he has eleven missed calls. Two from the daycare, four from Irene, and five from Minseok.   
His heart rate speeds up and his hands clam up as he dials the daycare first. Chanyeol was supposed to pick Jongin up today at 12, had he forgotten? Baekhyun asks himself as he runs out of the building towards his parked car.

“Hello, this is Byun Baekhyun calling, is Jongin okay?” Baekhyun tries to calm down once the phone is picked up, but his words come out panicked. 

“Mr. Byun no one arrived to pick up Jongin, we had to call Irene, but sadly she is out of town. She asked us to call Mr. Kim and his partner Minseok picked up and sent Luhan to pick him up. We could not get a hold of you or Mr. Park. Is everything okay?” Jongin’s daycare teacher sounds worried as she retells what happened just a few hours ago. 

Baekhyun wants to be mad, but can’t bring himself to be because at the end of the day Jongin is his responsibility. Not Irene’s or his friend and especially not Chanyeol’s. Yet here he was being genuinely hurt by the fact that Chanyeol did not pick Jongin up today. Had he really forgotten?

“Wait, did you say you called Chanyeol?” He asks worry spiking up once again.

“Yes! We called him first and Mr. Kim informed he called him as well. He did not pick up.” 

“Thank you for contacting me. I need to go now.” Baekhyun quickly hangs up to call Chanyeol. Why wasn’t Chanyeol picking up? He always picked up the phone the man was practically glued to his cellphone. When there’s no answer Baekhyun quickly heads to the coffee shop to get Jongin and figure out what’s going on. 

As he’s driving he decides to call back Minseok since luck is against him and he keeps hitting all red lights. 

Minseok picks up by the second ring and Baekhyun’s anxiety gets worse.

“Baekhyun! You need to come to the hospital. The one closest to the coffee shop. Chanyeol passed out while walking to his car after dropping off Kyungsoo with his grandparents. They said he was heading over to pick up Jongin.” Minseok worriedly retells.

Baekhyun stops. Everything around him stops. It isn’t until he hears honking that he realizes he’s stopped in the middle of a street. He wants to pull over and just breathe, it would be the smart thing to do, but he suddenly runs on autopilot. He shifts gears and speeds to the hospital making sure he doesn’t go over the speed limit not wanting a cop to pull him over before he reaches his lover. 

All Baekhyun can think is that it’s all his fault. He did this to Chanyeol. When was the last time Chanyeol slept or ate a full meal? He’s been so focused on work that he’s completely lost track of everything else. Everyone that’s important to him and loves so dearly has been pushed aside for a 9-5 job that has undoubtedly taken over his being.

Once he finally reaches the hospital he sprints to the hospital room Minseok had texted him. He doesn’t even wait for the elevator shooting up the stairs, two steps at a time. Within minutes Baekhyun reaches the room. The problem is he can’t bring himself to twist the handle and walk in. He’s scared that Chanyeol will be upset with him. He’s scared that Chanyeol is hurt in some way. He’s scared of what he’ll find at the other side of this door. 

The decision is made for him when Minseok opens the door and almost bumps into Baekhyun on his way out. “Baekhyun!” he shouts as he hugs the smaller in reassurance. Baekhyun can’t help when the tears form and he feels the sob rising in his throat. “He’s okay Baek. He’s sleeping right now. The doctor said that he was dehydrated and the lack of sleep he’s had the past month didn’t help.” Minseok explains as he pats his head and rubs Baekhyun’s back in reassurance. 

“It’s all my fault.” Baekhyun stoically says when he’s able to catch his breath after sobbing all over Minseok’s white t-shirt. Minseok looks ready to protest, but Baekhyun doesn’t want to hear it. He knows it’s his fault because whose else would it be? He’s the one who’s put so much responsibility onto his lover's shoulders. 

He pushes past Minseok to see Chanyeol laying on the hospital bed. His usual intimidating height is gone and he looks so small on that hospital bed it makes Baekhyun’s heartache. Chanyeol looks thinner and a little pale. How had he missed this? Baekhyun thinks as he runs his fingers lightly over Chanyeol’s pouting lips. He doesn’t want to disrupt the man's sleep, but he also just wants to touch him, feel him, now that he’s there and that he’s okay.   
Minseok leaves to give the two some privacy and it is just the two of them in the hospital room. Baekhyun runs his fingers over Chanyeol’s extended arm. He moves through his arm ending on his hands that are facing palm up. He misses Chanyeol so much. He misses holding the large hands in his smaller ones mindlessly playing with the long digits. 

He’s about to pull away when suddenly Chanyeol is grasping onto Baekhyun’s hands. “Don’t stop. Feels nice.” Chanyeol groggily states as he peeks his eyes open. He smiles up at Baekhyun. One of his content blissed out smiles that break Baekhyun’s heart. He loves this man so much.

The tears roll down freely as Baekhyun holds onto Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol pouts up at him ready to scold him for crying and Baekhyun knows he’ll tell him it’s not his fault. Baekhyun doesn’t want to hear that. Before Chanyeol can speak and console him Baekhyun leans down to press his lips softly against Chanyeol’s. 

It’s a soft kiss. Just the pressure of lips on lips. A brush of intimacy so pure Baekhyun feels he’ll ruin it if he lingers too long. When he pulls away Chanyeol is smiling that soft smile extending his arm towards Baekhyun’s cheek to wipe away the tear tracks left behind. 

“S’not your fault, Baek. Babe, it’s alright, hey, c’mere” Chanyeol whines when Baekhyun tries to pull away. He wants Chanyeol to blame him, to be mad, not this. Not this kindness and love. 

Chanyeol is not like that though and Baekhyun knows this. Chanyeol is sunshine and good times. He’s good news and happy tears. He’s a warm hug wrapped in softness and love. 

“I love you so much, Chanyeol. So so so much.” Baekhyun sobs out as he falls onto Chanyeol’s open arms. He willingly lets the tears fall. He can’t help it. He repeats the words over and over. 

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. 

Baekhyun falls asleep with tears dried on his rosy cheeks and the words I love you on his tongue. Chanyeol smiles down at him and pinches his nose when he can’t help but almost coo at the shorter man's cuteness. 

When he passed out on his way to his car he remembers only thinking of Jongin. Who would pick him up? Would he be okay? Would he cry?

When he woke up in the hospital he was met with a worried Minseok, his teary-eyed mother, and sobbing Kyungsoo. His panic rose when he did not see Jongin in the mix. Was he okay? Did no one think to pick him up from daycare?

The beeping on his heart monitor rose and Minseok looked over worriedly ready to press the call button for assistance. “Mm’fine. Where’s Jongin?” He groggily asks as he pulls Kyungsoo up for an embrace. Kyungsoo clutches onto his robe and Chanyeol tries to wipe away the tears. 

“I just asked Luhan to go pick him up from daycare” Minseok explains. Chanyeol tries to stand, Jongin will probably be worried if he doesn’t see Chanyeol or Baekhyun “I need to go get him” he groans as his head starts to pound. 

Minseok pushes him back on the hospital bed and tells him to calm down. It’s a heart feat, but he calms down after looking at his son’s worried look. He falls back asleep soon after with Kyungsoo in his arms. 

It isn’t until a few hours when he feels wetness on his shoulder and when he comes to it’s to Baekhyun's soft voice whispering I love you.

He smiles down and ruffles the shorter man's hair. He looks so tired and in need of a good rest. Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun is blaming himself. He shouldn’t be though. They both put in all the effort they can to both their relationship and raising their children. While Jongin might not be his biologically, he cares for the little guy. He never complained about taking care of both the kids because he genuinely did not feel a need to. 

“I love you, Baekhyun” he whispers as he rotates the man over so he’s comfortably lying on the hospital bed. He wants to see his son and find out if he can go home he really hates hospitals. 

As he’s about to walk out Luhan and Minseok are right at the door. Luhan is holding onto a crying Jongin. His face is hidden in Luhan’s neck, but Chanyeol can hear the small sobs and the shake of his small shoulders.   
Chanyeol’s heart hurts at the sight and he extends his arms to pick up the boy. Luhan gives him up and at first, Jongin is ready to protest, but then he’s met with Yoda ears and he’s instantly sobbing out to be held by Chanyeol.

“M-mr. Ch-Chanyeol. Where’s daddy?” Jongin is wiping his face on his robe and it reminds Chanyeol of Baekhyun just a few hours earlier.   
“He’s inside sleeping Nini. He’s okay! We’re all okay.” He does his best to console Jongin and it works enough for him to stop crying, but Chanyeol sees the pleading eyes that beg to see Baekhyun. 

“Thanks for bringing him over Luhan, you too Minseok. Don’t know what we’d do without you two.” Chanyeol confesses as he shakes their hand and gives each of his best friends a hug. 

“Don’t mention it, man. Kyungsoo is outside sleeping. We sent your parents home they looked exhausted. Irene came as soon as she could so she’s staying with Soo outside right now. We have to go close up the shop, but if you need anything call us.” Minseok explains, looking at Chanyeol with worry and asking for a promise to look better after himself. 

Chanyeol nods over at the two very thankful for everything they’ve done. “You can tell Irene to go home. She’s probably just as tired. Bring Soo back here. I think it’s time Kyungsoo and Jongin meet.” Chanyeol says smiling down at Jongin who within minutes had fallen asleep to vibrations of Chanyeol's voice. 

Chanyeol walks into the room and lies Jongin next to Baekhyun. Even in their sleep the two find each other and cuddle up. He decides to sit on the sofa nearest to the bed so he can rest a bit more. He’s not necessarily sleepy, but his bones are a bit achy and all he wants to do is lie down. 

It’s ten minutes past eight when Luhan walks in with a sleeping Kyungsoo. He whispers goodbye as he passes him over to Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol nods and whispers one more thanks because he honestly doesn’t feel like he’s said it enough. Luhan smiles and waves as he quietly closes the door. 

Looking down at his son he hugs the boy close. Today must have been so scary for both Jongin and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol is so happy to have him back in his arms. To know that Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin are safe and nearby finally allows him to close his eyes and finally rest easy. 

 

The peace is gone within hours. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun wake up to screaming. That, and shouts of no and then abruptly there’s crying. 

Chanyeol stands up so fast he gets whiplash, tumbling back onto the sofa. Baekhyun rolls over to far and ends up knocking butt first into the tiled floor.

Both men groan at the discomfort and look to their sons “What’s going on?” Baekhyun asks looking at Jongin in question. Jongin has a toy car in his hand holding it above his head from Kyungsoo reach. 

“Iss mine!” Kyungsoo whines out making grabby hands at Jongin. His pout is so strong and he turns his teary eyes to his father knowing full well that that pout gets him whatever he wants most of the time. 

Jongin, on the other hand, is frowning down at the shorter boy. He looks at his father in anger when he doesn’t tell Kyungsoo to go away and leave him alone. 

“This is my car.” Jongin establishes with a frown and a push to Kyungsoo. He didn’t push that hard, or so he thought until he sees Kyungsoo tumble to the ground just like his father had.

The tears are instantaneous, and surprisingly, instead of running to Chanyeol he runs and falls onto Baekhyun’s lap. Chanyeol’s mouth drops, and Jongin is left angry. How dare this kid run to his daddy?

“Noooo! That’s my daddy. Get off!” Jongin pouts as he tries to distance Kyungsoo from Baekhyun. The kid won’t budge and he cries harder snuggling closer to Baekhyun.

“Jongin, stop. You need to calm down or you’ll be having a time out.” Baekhyun explains, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder trying to calm him down. 

It does the opposite, however. Jongin is not used to sharing his father and he doesn’t even know who this kid is. He knows he’ll be labeled a brat for doing something like this, but he drops the car falls to the ground and throws a tantrum.   
Baekhyun has never seen his son act in such a way and is honestly stunned into shock. He just looks on and doesn’t even know how to react. 

Chanyeol quickly learns what’s happening and jumps into action. First, he grabs the car and sets it aside. Next, he sits near Baekhyun on the cold tiled floor and picks up Jongin from the ground so he can sit on his lap. Lastly, he turns the boy so he can wipe away the tears.

Jongin calms down fast and Kyungsoo looks on with wide calculating eyes. He has his head under Baekhyun’s neck looking the most comfortable in the man's hold. Jongin is hiding his head into Chanyeol’s belly worried that he’s made everyone upset.

“Alright guys,” Chanyeol starts, making sure all three of his boys are looking up at him before he starts. “I know a lot has happened today. I just want you three to know that I’m fine and I’m sorry I worried you. Jongin, I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up today. Kyungsoo I’m sorry you had to see me like this. Baekhyun, I need you to stop blaming yourself.” Chanyeol finishes with a kiss to each of their foreheads. They’ve all seemed to have calmed down and settled completely after Chanyeol’s confession. 

They look to Chanyeol with small smiles and Soo toddles away from Baekhyun to Kiss Chanyeol on the cheek before sitting back on the shorters lap. 

“Nini, I’d like you to meet my son, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo this is Jongin. He is Baekhyun’s son.” Chanyeol explains to his toddler. Jongin looks towards Kyungsoo in confusion. “Mr. Yoda, you have a baby?” He asks confused. He’s mostly only been around kids older than him or the same age. The only baby he’s actually seen is Kyungsoo. Jongin guesses he’s pretty cute with his chubby cheeks and round owl eyes. “He’s like a baby owl.” Jongin giggles. 

“No! Not baby!” Kyungsoo pouts up at his daddy. He’s at a phase where he refuses to be referred to as a baby, but at three years old he’s so tiny that it’s hard to refer to him as a toddler yet. 

Baekhyun shushes Jongin’s giggles patting the pouting Kyungsoo too make sure he doesn’t tear up. “You’re both big boys. Now, how about we go get something to eat while your daddy here gets some needed rest.” Baekhyun murmurs an I love you to Chanyeol’s ear. It’s the first time Baekhyun has said it while Chanyeol is actually conscious. To clear the adorable shocked expression on Chanyeol’s face he places a loving kiss to the man's lips. “Ew! No daddy.” Jongin giggles as he tries to jump off the bed only stopped by Baekhyun’s arm. Baekhyun places a sloppy kiss on the boy's cheek and then one on Kyungsoo when the boy whines. 

“Rest well, Park. I’ll keep these little monsters busy while you rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking two more chapters!


End file.
